Prometido Maestro
by sankyuuni
Summary: kejadian dimasa SD nya membuat Kyuubi hilang ingatan, dan terhapuslah semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi. Apa yang terjadi saat Kyuubi bertemu Itachi sebagai guru muda disekolahnya ? DLDR , my first Itafemkyuu :)
1. Chapter 1

Prometido Maestro

Chaa sama Unni pake kacamata riben , Buahahahahahaaaaa *crazylaugh* aku sama unni kembali muncul, menggeretak beberapa warga sekitar dengan mempublish ff lagi :v (?) padahal kyuufemnaru II aja belum kelar xD maaf ya aku bikin sasufemnaru nya discontined :( aku pasti lanjutin kok ;) tapi bukan sekarang, sampai aku mood dan dapat ide buat lanjutin :)

Here we go ,

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang bikin cerita di akun temen -_- gasuka yaoi, syalalala (?)

Summary : kejadian dimasa SD nya membuat Kyuubi hilang ingatan, dan terhapuslah semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi. Apa yang terjadi saat Kyuubi bertemu Itachi sebagai guru muda disekolahnya ? DLDR , my first Itafemkyuu :)

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu

Genre : baca, dan tentukan sendiri :v

Warning : typo(s), OOC , gender bender, abal, gaje, dan kependekan word fanfict yang luaar biasa dikarenakan kemalasan author yang sok misteri xD

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Disini, aku bikin Kyuubi masih kelas 6 SD saat kejadian tersebut terjadi, tapi ntar di skip kok ! :)

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Siang itu , tanggal 7 Juni 2009...

Matahari siang itu begitu terik. Banyak orang yang memilih berdiam diri didalam ruangan, mendinginkan diri dengan kipas angin maupun ac. Siang itu, Kushina sedang bertamu kerumah tetangga sekaligus teman sejak SMP nya, Kushina meminum sedikit jus melonnya, lalu menatap Mikoto intens.

"jadi apa keputusanmu sudah bulat ?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap onyx sahabatnya. "Maafkan aku, Kushina. Tapi kami benar-benar harus pindah rumah ke Boston. Itachi mendapatkan beasiswa 3 tahun penuh semasa SMA nya. Lagipula Sasuke yang sekelas dengan Kyuubi dan Naruto, akan masuk SMP tahun ini. Jadi setelah ujian nasional Sasuke berakhir, kami akan landas" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Tapi Kyuubi dan Itachi benar-benar akrab" Kushina memijit pelipisnya. "Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang kepindahan kami ini ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mungkin nanti setelah dia melewati ujian nasionalnya. Aku takut itu akan merusak konsentarasi belajarnya." jawab Kushina pendek. "Baik, aku juga tidak mengijinkan Itachi dan Sasuke keluar rumah. Karena Itachi ujian ke SMA, dan Sasuke ke SMP" kata Mikoto.

"Hai kau benar. Aku juga tidak mengijinkan Kyuubi dan Naruto untuk keluar rumah selama mereka sedang ujian. Ah ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Aku pamit pulang, konnichiwa. Jaa" kata Kushina sambil bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan keluar rumah, diikuti Mikoto dibelakangnya. "Jaa"

...

Kyuubi memeluk buku Matematika nya dengan erat. Ini adalah pelajaran kesukaannya, setelah 2 hari melewati ujian Bahasa Jepang yang mengharuskannya teliti dan IPA yang harus mati-matian dihafalnya. 'apa sulitnya matematika ? hanya tambah, kurang, kali dan bagi' batin Kyuubi sambil tersenyum menuju meja belajarnya, dan belajar dengan giat.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.45 sekarang, Kyuubi menguap lebar, melirik diatas mejanya sudah puluhan kertas bekasnya mengorek, dan secangkir kopi yang dibuatnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kushina sudah tandas. Adiknya yang berberda 9 bulan darinya, Naruto. Sudah tidur pukul 23.00 tadi.

Setelah itu, Kyuubi segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, lalu menekan buku buku jari nya sehingga terdengar bunyi krek dibeberapa tempat. Setelah menguap lebar, ia berjalan sedikit oleng menuju kamarnya hingga tertidur lelap.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Kushina akan mengepang rambut merah Kyuubi yang copy dari rambutnya, mengikatnya dengan pita putih dan disemitkannya dibahu sebelah kanan. Sementara rambut blonde Naruto dari Minato, hanya diikat dua seperti biasanya.

Menu sarapan pagi ini seperti biasa, susu, roti tawar dan roti panggang, teh hangat dan segelas kopi untuk minato. Juga ada beberapa buah jeruk dan apel. Kyuubi mengambil roti panggang dengan keju itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sementara Naruto memilih roti tawar dengan selai nanas, Gaara memakan roti tawar tanpa selai, yang ditambahkannya sayur. Ia tidak suka makanan manis.

Setelah sarapan, mereka mengambil tas kedalam kamar , mamasang kaos kaki dan kembali kedapur.

"Sudah siap-siapnya ?" tanya Minato sambil melipat koran yang dibacanya. "Sudahh Touchan!" sahut Kyuubi dan Naruto serempak sambil memakai kartu pengenalnya dan bergegas menyusul Minato kearah garasi mobil.

"Gaara-nii dimana, ya ?" tanya Naruto sambil celingak celinguk. "Mungkin sudah dimobil" sahut Kyuubi sambil menarik tas punggung angry bird miliknya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Lalu mereka pergi kesekolahnya, Naruto dan Kyuubi ke High Elementary School dan Gaara ke Junior High School. Gaara juga mengadakan ujian masuk SMA karena ia sekelas dengan Itachi.

...

Kyuubi dan Naruto masuk kedalam kelas mereka. 10 menit lagi, ujian akan dimulai dan Kyuubi meilih berdoa dan menyiapkan alat-alat ujiannya. Seketika kelas hening ketika sang pengawas berambut botak dan berkumis tebal masuk. Wajahnya sangat garang.

"Saya bagikan soalnya. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti maksud soal, bisa ditanyakan. AWAS KALIAN SALING MENCONTEK, SAYA BOGEM SAMPAI PINGSAN, BARU TAU RASA !" katanya. Suaranya yang berat dan nyaring membut bulu kuduk Kyuubi merinding.

"Yee" pekik Kyuubi kesenangan ketika melihat soal yag dibagikan, bisa dijawabnya semua. Sang pengawas berdeham, membuatnya mati kutu sesaat. Lalu ia mengerjakan ujiannya penuh semangat.

Kyuubi sudah selesai 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyuubi tersenyum penuh arti "yeeey ! malam nanti bebas, deh ! aku bisa main game sampai puas dengan Gaara-nii dan Naru chan !" gumam Kyuubi ceria lantaran UN nya sudah berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir hari ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus, jadilah sekarang ia berbelok kearah stasiun kereta api, dimana didekat sana ada orang yang menjual aneka jus dan ice cream.

Kyuubi menghapus peluh yang ada di pelipisnya, "Hari ini sangat panas" katanya, tak mau semakin lelah dan berkeringat, ia pun memutuskan berlari ke toko ice cream didekat stasiun.

Klining !

"Selamat datang" kata sang penjaga toko. Rambut cokelat panjangnya nampak lembut. Ia juga sangat cantik. "Mau pesan apa, dik ?" tanyanya. Kyuubi melihat-lihat ice cream didalam lemari es kaca, jadi kita dapat melihat jenis ice cream dari luar.

"Aku mau ice cream tripple cup ! rasa vanilla chip, caramel dan chery chery !" kata Kyuubi. "Baik" katanya sambil menyendok pesanan Kyuubi. "Ini diaa" katanya sambil menyerahkan ice cream yang nampak menggiurkan itu ketangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menerimanya dan memberikan uang.

"Ah aku mau duduk sebentar" katanya sambil duduk dimeja yang berdekatan dengan AC merasakan sejuknya udara ditengah hari yang begitu panas. Setelah ice cream nya ludes, Kyuubi pun beranjak pulang.

Kyuubi menenteng tas angry birdnya kembali kerumah, ditengah jalan ia melihat Itachi , Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang membawa tas-tas besar masuk kedalam kereta api.

Kyuubi tidak bodoh, ia tau kereta api tersebut hanya digunakan untuk berpergian jauh. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ia pun berlari mengejar Itachi dan keluarganya yang sudah masuk kedalam kereta , namun ..

BRAAAAAAAK !

Bunyi dentuman keras tersebut membuat tubuh kecil Kyuubi terpental cukup jauh lantaran ia menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kiri kanan sehingga ia tertabrak sebuah mobil BMW besar.

Samar-samar, Kyuubi merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya, tak lama penglihatannya semakin gelap dna akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Semua orang mengerubungi Kyuubi yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri. Naas, darahnya mengucur cukup deras dari bagian kepala belakangnya, hidung dan mulutnya juga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Bagian tubuh lainnya ikut terluka, namun tidak separah luka dikepalanya.

Sang supir mobil yang bernama Iruka sangat terkejut karena ia menabrak anak dari bos nya dikantor. Setelah dibantu beberapa orang untuk memasukannya kedalam mobil, Segeralah ia menelepon Minato sambil membawa Kyuubi kerumah sakit terdekat.

…

"Apa ?" teriak Minato begitu keras saat Iruka meneleponnya, padahal ia sedang rapat untuk kerjasama dengan Akatsuki corp yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Mengangguk sebentar pada orang yang ada disana, Minato lalu memberikan semua tugasnya pada Kakashi yang juga menghadiri rapat.

"Kakashi, tolong." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kakashi, Kakashi mengerti keadaan yang terjadi pada Minato sangat penting, sampai-sampai atasannya yang dikenal sangat sopan dan terdidik bersifat seperti tadi. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiakan dan Minato pun segera keluar dari ruang rapat, berjalan –sebenarnya berlari- menuju parkiran dan memasang kecepatan penuh.

"Kushina" gumam Minato pelan, hamper saja ia lupa pada istrinya. Segeralah ia mengambil belokan stir mobilnya, kearah rumah mereka. Minato begitu kacau sekarang. Beberapa pengendara motor nyaris tertabrak karena ia mengendarai mobil dengan cepat.

"Tadaima" kata Minato cepat sambil mencari sosok isterinya yang berambut merah . merasa tak ada jawaban, Ia pun mencari dilantai atas, biasanya Kushina akan duduk di balkon kamar, menikmati angin yang sesekali datang sambil membaca sebuah majalah atau tabloid.

Kushina yang mendengar bunyi pintu kamar terbuka langsung buyar lamunannya, lalu iamenoleh dan tersenyum. "Ah , Okaeri anata. Apa ada yang ketinggalan ?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum palsu.

perasaannya yang kurang enak sejak tadi, dipertambah dengan wajah Minato yang terlihat pucat. Minato menggeleng cepat. "Kyuubi mengalami kecelakaan serius, koi. Cepat kita kerumah sakit" kata Minato.

Dari nada bicaranya, Kushina tau bahwa suaminya tidak main-main, tanpa mengganti pakaian , dia segera mengikuti Minato dan pergi kerumah sakit, melihat keadaan putri pertama mereka. Namun sesampainya dirumah sakit, Kyuubi sudah masuk ruaang operasi.

Minato , Kushina dan Iruka duduk gelisah sejak 6 jam yang lalu didepan ruang operasi. Pasalnya kepala kyuubi terbentur cukup keras sehingga lukanya parah dan harus segera ditangani, pelipis nya juga tergores papan plat mobil, sehingga mennimbulkan luka gores yang panjang.

Minato mengelus punggung Kushina yang terus menangis tersedu, sesekali sesenggukan. Tidak perduli pada bagian mata yang terus membuat aliran sungai sehingga kedua violet itu memebengkak, sesekali suster, dokter, keluarga pasien bahkan ada yang melihat Kushina dengan tatapan iba.

Minato sebenarnya sangat takut kehilangan putrinya yang berambut merah tersebut. Pikirannya kalut. Sambil mengelus punggung isterinya, diam-diam ia berdoa "Kami sama, selamatkan lah anak kami" doanya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Iruka ?" Tanya Minato , berusaha mengalihkan keadaan yang nampak menyedihkan ini, karena sedari tadi mereka bertiga hanya diam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

Iruka menarik nafas "Siang itu aku pulang untuk makan siang dirumah, tiba-tiba saat aku melewati stasiun kereta, anak anda, Kyuubi.." ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

" ia..Berlari menyeberang jalan, jadi aku tidak sempat mengerem mobilku karena kejadiannya begitu mendadak dan sangat tidak diduga, apalagi lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau. Dan yah, anak anda tertabrak. Maafkan saya , saya ti—"

"Itu bukan salah anda Iruka-san. anak sayalah yang salah. Untuk sekarang doakan saja kesembuhannya agar semuanya dapat kembali seperti biasanya" kata Minato bijak. Sementara itu Iruka hanya mengangguk diam.

Tepat saat itu, lampu operasi padam, dengan cepat Kushina berdiri ketika melihat sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi, pakaian dikter itu benar-benar kuhusus. Warnanya kehijauan, masker dan topi menutupi wajahnya, hanya terlihat mata ruby dibalik sana. Tangannya dibungkus kaos tangan yang terdapat sedikit cipratan darah.

"Bagaimana anak saya, dok ?" tanya Kushina , masih dengan berurai air mata, si dokter melihat Kyuubi yang dibawanya di tepat tidur pasien yang bagian kakinya ada roda, jadi sang pasien dapat dipindahkan keruang lain dengan cepat, begitu intens. Merasa kasihan tentu saja, kushina pun melihat keadaan putrinya.

Seakan kehilangan semangat hidup rasanya . melihat wajah Kyuubi yang begitu pucat. Bermacam alat medis yang tidak diketahuinya menempel dibanyak tempat. Rambut merah darahnya yang biasanya indah, sekarang nampak kusam, perban dikepalanya menutupi seperempat wajahnya.

"Anak anda masih dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah. Kami berhasil membersihkan dan menjahit luka-lukanya sekarang ini. Dan benturan yang terjadi nampaknya cukup keras, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mengalami lupa ingatan. tapi kita berdoa saja supaya hal itu tidak terjadi. Anak anda akan kami pindahkan keruang intensif untuk dipantau selama 24 jam. Saya permisi" kata si dokter sambil menarik keranda pasien yang digunakan untuk memindahkan Kyuubi keruang yang dimaksud.

...

SKIP TIME ::

Sekitar Seminggu kemudian, keadaan Kyuubi mulai membaik, keadaannya berangsur-angsur sembuh, lukanya sedikit tertutp dan tubuhnya sudah stabil. Hanya ada infus dan selang yang menempel dihidungnya sekarang.

Kushina dan Minato selalu menjaga dan tidur dirumah sakit, juga Gaara dan Naruto juga sering datang untuk menjenguk saudara mereka. Sore itu hanya ada Kushina dan Gaara yang ada diruangan inap Kyuubi.

Sesaat jarinya bergerak, lalu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, hazel yang sudah lama tertutup itu terbuka pelan , pelan sekali, kepalanya berdenyut. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan melihat keadaan sekitatnya.

"Aku dimana ?"

TBC :3

Aduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh hh Chaa mau gila rasanya. Benar-benar nggakbisa bikin cerita kecelakaan ! pasti feel nya nggak kerasa sama sekali, ya ? :v hah yowes maaf ya minna, bukannya sengaja, tapi nggabisa –-a chap depan pasti mendingan dikit lah word nya :v wkwk. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Prometido Maestro

Here we go ,

Author : Chaa Namikaze =D yang numpang bikin cerita di akun temen -_- gasuka yaoi, syalalala (?)

Summary : kejadian dimasa SD nya membuat Kyuubi hilang ingatan, dan terhapuslah semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi. Apa yang terjadi saat Kyuubi bertemu Itachi sebagai guru muda disekolahnya ? DLDR , my first Itafemkyuu :)

Disclaimer : by Masashi Kishimoto :D

Rate : T

Pairing : ItaFemKyuu

Genre : baca, dan tentukan sendiri :v

Warning : typo(s), OOC , gender bender, abal, gaje, dan kependekan word fanfict yang luaar biasa dikarenakan kemalasan author yang sok misteri xD

Okeee.. DLDR , jangan lupa baca warning yaa, nggak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun. '-')b

Chapter 2 : Junior High School ! B-)

[ ini udah di skip lho yaa..]

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun semenjak Kyuubi mengalami hilang ingatan. Sebenarnya ia ingat semuanya, namun segalanya tentang keluarga Uchiha, baik Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke samasekali tidak diingatnya. Padahal Tsunade dan Jiraiya, nenek dan kakeknya yang jauh di Prancis, masih diingatnya.

Entahlah, ia rasa ia ingat nama keluarga itu dan anggotanya juga. Namun ketika ia berusaha mengingatnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekali, sampai ia disuruh meminum obat, barulah denyutan itu hilang. Oke kembali ke benang merah yang udah di skip author :D

Kyuubi berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya sekarang. SMA Internasional, disebelahnya ada Naruto. Semenjak Naruto bisa berpacaran dan memiliki banyak pacar, ia merasa ada tembok tinggi diantaranya dan Naruto. Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan tertutup, yang tersisa dari , masa SD nya, hanya rambut bolonde panjang dan bola mata safir nya, yah itu mutlak salah Kyuubi sih..

Kyuubi sendiri biasa saja. Dengan rambut merah bob seleher miliknya, ia mengenakan bando pita berwarna putih, ia masih lebih tinggi dari Naruto, kira-kira 5 cm. Lalu ia melihat seragamnya. Kemeja putih kentat lengan panjang, dengan dasi pita berwarna kuning. Dan rok kuning kotak-kotak 10 cm diatas lutut. Kaos kakiknya yang tinggi selutut membungkus kaki putih jenjangnya.

"Naru, ayo kita kekelas bersama." ajak Kyuubi sambul melirik Naruto, dan dijawab dengusan dari adiknya itu, lalu Naruto berjalan didepan mendahului Kyuubi tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya itu. Kyuubi pun mengikutinya dari belakang. "Adiku berubah." batinnya. Yah, Naruto memang berubah pesat, sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

#flashback

Siang itu begitu terik, karena ini merupakan musim panas , yang benar-benar panas. "Kyuubi-nee!" teriak Naruto dengan riang, saat ini usia mereka 14 tahun, kelas 3 SMP. "Ya ?" sahut Kyuubi malas yang sedang asyik selonjoran dikasur didepan tv ,menikmati udara dibawah ac, sambil menjilati es krimnya. Ada sedikit warna ungu dari es krim nya yang menempel dibibir pink miliknya.

"Sekarang, pacarku adalah Kimimaro yang keren itu, juga Shikamaru yang jenius !" kata Naruto dengan bangga. Hazel milik Kyuubi membulat sebenar "Kau nakal. Lihat, aku bahkan tidak punya pacar ! kau tidak bersyukur ya punya 1 pacar saja !?" seru Kyuubi. Mata Naruto memicing "Terserah aku dong! Lagian Kyuu-nee itu tidak laku !" balasnya geram.

Terpanasi akan kata-kata pedas dari Naruto yang terdengar merendahkannya, Kyuubi juga menyahut "Akan kulaporkan pada kaa-chan !" teriaknya. Sementara Naruto menjulurkan lidahnay tidak takut. Pada akhirnya, semua itu benar-benar diadukannya pada Kushina, membuat Naruto diceramahi Kushina dan Minato berjam-jam. Sementara Kyuubi hanya tersenyum evil melihat adiknya itu.

Tapi ia menyesal setelahnya , karena itu ..

Naruto membencinya.

#flashback end

"Sampai kapan kau selalu bersikap begini padaku ?" tanya Kyuubi sambil berjalan mengikuti adiknya itu didepan. Ia yakin adiknya itu mendengar perkataannya karena ia berbicara cukup keras tadi. Naruto sedikit memperlambat jalannya, lalu menoleh dingin pada Kyuubi. "Apa perdulimu ?" sahutnya dingin, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuubi sendirian.

Kyuubi menghela nafas. Ia ingin adiknya kembali. Tapi bagaimana caranya ketika semua permintaan maaf dan teguran yang dilakukannya pada sang adik, ditanggapi dengan kata-kata menusuk, dan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Tak mau ini kembali menjadi beban pikirannya, Kyuubi berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Ia memilih duduk dibangku paling belakang tanpa memperhatikan banyak sekali siswa-siswi sekelasnya yang memilih bersama teman-teman mereka untuk menjelajahi SMA baru mereka. Kyuubi melamun sambil melihat bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon yang terlihat dari jendela yang bersampingan dengan tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba hazel-nya membulat , namun tak lama kembali seperti semula. Dibawah sana, adiknya Naruto sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang pria yang nampaknya kakak kelas, karena disetiap seragam dijahit sebuah lambang kelas, kelas X seperti mereka lambangnya berwarna kuning, kelas XI berwarna merah, dan XII berwarna biru. ( copas dari sekolah :v)

"Baru turun sekolah satu hari, sudah berduaan dengan seorang senpai." Gummamnya. Entah kenapa adiknya itu sangat centil dan selalu saja mendekati banyak laki-laki yang menjadikannya terkenal dimasa SMP nya dulu. Mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan kembali terkenal seperti sebelumnya. Dimana harga diri adiknya itu?

Kali ini ia dekat dengan senpai berambut raven berwarna biru dongker dan tampan ? huh, kenapa selalu adiknya yang berhasil mendekati pria-pria tampan , sedangkan ia tidak ? Bahkan, sampai sekarang Kyuubi belum pernah merasakan punya kekasih. Apalagi sejak Kushina dan Minato yang mengijinkan mereka berdua berpacaran sejak memasuki SMA. Menjadi-jadilah sifat adiknya itu.

Tidak mau memikir lebih lanjut, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya yang sudah mulai berdatangan. Disekolah ini tidak ada masa orientasi siswa seperti biasanya, karena dalam tiga bulan sekali, ada hari dimana mereka akan melaksanakan kegiatan bersama antara semua kelas. Sehingga mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

KRINGG !

Tiba-tiba bell masuk sekolah berdering begitu keras dari arah koridor. Kyuubi sedikit memperbaiki sikap duduknya yang awalnya selonjoran, dan juga sedikit merapikan baju seragamnya, sebelum seorang sensei berambut keperakan melawan gravitasi dan mengenakan masker masuk kedalam kelas, membuat kelas yang awalnya gaduh menjaddi hening.

"Sensei aneh !" gumam Kyuubi sendiri sambil melihat penampilan dari sensei mereka itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Yoo murid-muridku tercinta ! kalian sudah duduk nyaman dibangku kalian masing-masing ?" tanyanya sambil melihat satu-persatu wajah murid barunya itu. Berusaha mengenal mereka dari identitas murid yang dimilikinya.

"Karena ini hari pertama masuk kelas, kita tentu saja tidak belajar. Hari ini dihabiskan dengan pemilihan pengurus kelas, dengan saya sendiri sebagai wali kelas kalian, perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi !" jelas sensei itu. Beberapa murid termasuk Kyuubi mulai sweatdrop ketika pria itu mengatakan ia adalah wali kelas mereka.

"Kedua, saya akan mengadakan games. Games ini bertujuan untuk kalian agar mengingat satu persatu wajah dan nama teman-teman sekelas kalian. Jadi bersiaplah bagi yang salah sebutkan, oke ?" katanya sambil tersenyum, walau tak terlihat tapi matanya yang menyipit cukup membuktikan pria itu tengah tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja pemilihan ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara, sekretaris dan para keamanan, kebersihan, ketertiban, kekeluargaan dan kesehatan. Siapa disini yang sewaktu SMP mengikuti program PMR ?" tanyanya.

Beberapa anak termasuk Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Kyuubi memang lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah. "Baik, kalian akan jadi petugas kesehatan. Kau yang berambut pirang, catat anggotamu !" perintahnya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang buru-buru mencatat nama anggotanya.

"Yang kedua, kekeluargaan, siapa disini yang sangat dekat dengan orangtuanya , saudaranya atau keluarganya yang lain ?" tanya Kakashi, lagi-lagi beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, sementara Kyuubi tidak. Apakah ia sangat dekat dengan saudaranya, huh ?

"Yang ketiga, ketertiban. Siapa dari kalian yang mengikuti program les tambahan seusai sekolah ?" tanya Kakashi lagi. Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya. "A-no sensei, apa hubungannya ketertiban dengan les tambahan ?" tanya seorang siswi cantik berambut pink dengan wajah imutnya.

"Tentu saja mereka tertib dalam mengatur waktu kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Jadi begitulah. Oh ya, kau adalah ketua ketertiban. Jadi aku memintamu untuk mencatat murid-murid kelas kita yang melakukan penyimpangan." imbuhnya sambil menatap lurus pada Sakura.

"Kebersihan .." gumam Kakashi sambil memperhatikan pakaian, sepatu tas dan segala alat tulis murid-muridnya, lalu menunjuk beberapa anak dan seorang anak berambut cokelat bernama Matsuri. Karena anak itulah dengan segalanya yang terlihat bersih.

"Keamanan, semua laki-laki disini !" seru Kakashi sebal karena dari semua yang sudah menjadi pilihan, tidak ada samasekali laki-laki yang mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba onyx Kakashi menemukan mangsa laki-laki. "Uh yeah kecuali Shikamaru dan Neji." katanya absurd.

"Nah, siapa yang masih belum terpilih ?" tanya Kakashi, Kyuubi pun mengangkat tangannya bersama seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang nampak imut dan mungil. Kakashi meliriknya kemudian tersenyum. Jumlahnya pas ! "Jadi sisa empat, hm.. Baiklah, kau Hyuuga Neji menjadi Ketua kelas, dan Kau gadis berambut merah, sebagai wakilnya, dengan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai bendahara dan Shikamaru sebagai sekretaris." tetapkannya.

"Mendokusai !" seru Shikamaru sambil melirik tajam teman ayahnya itu. "Siapa namamu ?" tanya Kakashi pada Kyuubi. "Namikaze Kyuubi." jawab Kyuubi seadanya. "Oh yah, kau bersama adikmu , benar kan ? kudengar ada dua Namikaze yang masuk tahun ini." ucap Kakashi sementara Kyuubi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh ya, aku jadi malas bermain game bersama kalian. Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan. Ada juga pengumuman terakhir, selama 3 hari yang sebenarnya diisi dengan orientasi, kami pihak sekolah memilih 2 hari kedepan, kita akan berjurit malam di Suna. Sebenarnya semua murid akan lebih baik untuk ikut acara tersebut. Kalau bersedia, kumpul disekolah malam ini pukul 21.00 , bawa barang yang menurut kalian penting. Makanan dan perlatan masaknya disediakan sekolah. Aku harus pergi." kata Kakashi panjang sambil meninggalkan kelas bimbingannya yang sedang diisi teriakan kegirangan.

Kyuubi cuek cuek saja sampai seorang murid menghampirinya. "H-hai." sapa Hinata malu-malu. Kyuubi menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Hai juga, Hinata-san." Balasnya. "A-no, Kyuubi-san.. panggil Hinata-c-han saja." Pintanya terbata sementara Kyuubi hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, kalu begitu panggil aku Kyuubi." Katanya.

"K-kalau begitu kita bisa bersama sepanjang jurit ini nanti. Ah aku tidak sabar pergi ke kota Suna. Kudengar disana cukup panas, lho! Mungkin kita akan terasa seperti terbakar karena ini musim panas." Kata Hinata lagi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mengangguk saja. "Yah, nanti malam kita bertemu lagi, Hinata-chan." kata Kyuubi.

SKIP ~

Malam sudah tiba, Kyuubi dan Naruto baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengatarnya kesekolah. Didalam ransel besarnya, ia membawa selimut tebal dan pakaian ganti , juga handuk dan peralatan mandinya. Ia menoleh pada adik pirangnya yang sudah ngeloyor mengejar pria yang duduk bersamanya kemarin. Kyuubi sudah mengetahui namanya ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang, banyak gadis yang bergerumul meneriaki namanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata, akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu duduk sendirian dikursi , disamping beberapa guru pengawas yang ikut dalam acara perkemahan ini. Lapangan sekolah sendiri sudah penuh dan beberapa bus besar sudah terparkir. Kyuubi duduk disebelah Hinata. "Hai Hinata." sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata menoleh padanya dengan raut sedikit terkejut. "Hmm, hai Kyuubi." sapanya.

"Kau membawa apa saja didalam tasmu ?" tanya Hinata. "Ah aku hanya membawa barang-barang seperlunya saja, lalu uang dan handphone. Kau sendiri ?" tanyanya. "Ah aku sama saja sepertimu. Tetapi aku juga bawa PSP dan charge nya , aku tidak akan bosan, hehe." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Anak-anak, kumpul !" teriak Tsunade dengan membawa toa. Segeralah rombongan dalam jumlah besar itu bergerombol didepan Tsunade bersama beberapa guru lainnya. "Ukh aku mau ke toilet. Kamu duluan saja !" seru Kyuubi pada Hinata sambil berlari menuju toilet putri didalam sekolah sambil membawa senter kecilnya yang diarahkannya lurus kedepan.

Hah ?

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, Kyuubi mulai merinding saat menyadari sekolah begitu gelap. Penerangan sekolah begitu minim, hanya terdapat lampu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, sekitar 50 meter. Mana redup lagi, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sepanjang jalan hanya terdengar bunyi sepatu kets yang dikenakannya yang beradu dengan lantai sekolah.

Tap.. tap... tap..

Ia merutuki udara dingin malam yang terasa menakutkan. Karena sesekali angin malam yang cukup kencang berhembus dengan kencang , menerbangkan daun-daun dari beberapa pohon sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kresss' yang entah kenapa terasa menakutkan. Tidak sadar, Kyuubi langsung berlari secepatnya menuju toilet.

'Hah hah hah hah' ia memegangi dadanya sendiri , ternyata jantungnya begitu kencang berdetak. Ia sedikit bersyukur ketika mengetahui lampu toilet perempuan nyala dengan sempurna, bagus. Sekarang ia dapat menurunkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Lalu ia masuk dengan cepat kesebuah bilik toilet dan menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya.

Ia menatap lurus wajahnya di kaca didekat westafel. Ia masih nampak pucat. Walau tidak sepucat tadi. Diam-diam ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat penakut, karena sepupunya yang bernama Uzumaki Shion sering datang kerumahnya dengan membawa kaset film horor, heh kenapa ia jadi merasa apa yang dideskripsikan di film itu terjadi dengannya.

Setelah memantapkan diri untuk berlari sekencang mungkin ketika keluar dari dalam toilet, Kyuubi menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan cepat. Lalu memegang kenop pintu dan membukakannya pelan.. 'kriet ..' sekali lagi diliriknya lorong panjang yang ketika dilewati terasa seperti uji nyali, menakutkan. '1 .. 2 .. 3 ..' gumamnya, dan hup ! ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Tap tap tap , ia terus berlari sambil memejamkan mata tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, angin malam mulai tidak terasa karena ia kembali berkeringat, tetapi ransel besar yang dibawanya terasa mengahambatnya untuk berlari lebih cepat. "Hei." suara berat, dalam.. mengerikanl. "KYAAA !" Teriak Kyuubi membahana , itu suara hantuuuu!

BRUK !

Ia tertabrak sesuatu yang jauh lebih tinggi dari darinya, namun terasa empuk. Kekakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi , ia merangkak pelan , masih dengan mata terpejam. Atau lebih tepatnya sih dia samasekali tidak berani membuka matanya. Jantungnya terasa mau copot. "Kami-sama.. tolong aku !" gumamnya pelan. Badannya bergetar ketakutan.

Namun, 'hantu' dalam versi Kyuubi itu ternyata mendengar ucapan Kyuubi dan langsung menelannya bulat-bulat. Tamat. –DIGEPAK- okeh salah produksi (?) ulang yaa... cut !

Namun, 'hantu' dalam versi Kyuubi itu ternyata mendengar ucapan Kyuubi dan langsung sweatdrop didepan melihat perempuan berambut merah mencolok didepannya ini merangkak dengan pelan, nyaris membuatnya tertawa keras. "Aku bukan hantu." dengusnya kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda monster dan hantu yang akan menerkamnya, kegiatan 'merangkak' Kyuubi berhenti, dengan pelan ia menoleh kebelakang, hah ? jadi ia melarikan diri dari manusia yang sama-sama hidup sepertinya ? bodoh. Ia langsung berdiri dengan wajah merona karena malu kepada pria didepannya ini.

Mereka berdua berpandangan dalam lama. Kyuubi merasa pernah melihat laki-laki didepannya ini sebelumnya. Tapi entah kapan , ia tidak tau. Sementara laki-laki yang dimaksud menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang sedikit tidak percaya. "Siapa kamu ?" tanyanya. "Ah aku murid kelas X, Namikaze Kyuubi." jawabnya.

'Ah , ini benar kau. Akhirnya kita bertemu.'

"Oh begitu. Sebaiknya cepat, aku mendengar bunyi bus tadi. Mungkin kita tertinggal !" ucap pria itu cepat. "Um baiklah. Ayo !" balas Kyuubi sambil berlari bersama pria itu, "Kau kelas berapa ?" tanya Kyuubi sementara sang pria hanya tersenyum tipis. 'ternyata benar-benar lupa, ya.'

"Aku bukan murid, aku adalah sensei kalian disini." jawabnya. "A-ah gomen ne sensei, aku tidak pernah melihat sensei sebelumnya." kata Kyuubi sedikit tidak enak karena sedikit kruang sopan sebelumnya. "Aku sensei baru dan baru saja tiba di Jepang kemarin , jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut acara perkemahan ini saja." jelasnya lagi.

"Oh begitu, err—" .. "Itachi Uchiha." Jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis pada gadis didepannya ini. "Um, Itachi-sensei" gumam Kyuubi selanjutnya keadaan kembali hening hanya terdengar bunyi sepatu mereka yang bersahut-sahutan "Shit !" Kyuubi mengumpat kecil saat mereka tiba dilapangan , sudah dalam keadaan sepi. Intinya, mereka ditinggal rombongan.

Tubuh Kyuubi terasa lumer dan jatuh berceceran ditanah (?). Padahal ia begitu bersemangat dalam acara perkemahan musim panas ini. Kenapa ia ditinggal. Kenapaaaaaaa .. !? ia menghela nafas pendek dan duduk dikursi tempatnya dan Hinata tadi dengan raut wajah murung yang begitu kentara.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu." Kata Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Kyuubi. Kyuubi menoleh malas kearahnya, hampir saja ia melupakan pria tampan yang entah kapan sudah duduk disebelahnya. "Ano sensei, aku mau ikut." Kata Kyuubi lemah. Pupus sudah harapannya berbebas ria selama 2 hari.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita ke Suna bersama ?" usul Itachi sambil menyeringai tipis. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya, rasanya kurang yakin bahwa pria disebelahnya ini adalah seorang sensei karena wajahnya masih sangat muda. Terlebih lagi ia baru saja bertemu pria itu tadi.

Jadi ... ?

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, sensei ?" tanya Kyuubi penuh penekanan. Mulai melenceng dari sopan santun. Bagaimanapun ia masih kurang percaya pada Itachi. "Jangan curiga begitu, kau bisa laporkan pada Minato jisan atau Kushina basan kakau aku berani menganggumu." jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kedua manik hazel milik Kyuubi membulat. Darimana pria didepannya ini mengetahui nama kedua orangtuanya ? padahal ia baru saja kenal. Tapi .. "Kau benar-benar berniat menculikku ya !? sampai melacak kedua orangtuaku dan sengaja membuatku ketinggalan bus !?" seru Kyuubi sambil menudingnya sepihak.

Itachi mulai sweatdrop kepada calon muridnya yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan. Memangnya wajahnya begitu mirip penculik bayaran yang bertampang sangar ? oke walaupun Itachi sendiri mengakui bahwa suaranya agak berat. Hei, tapi dia bukan orang jahat !

"Kau bisa telepon orangtuamu. Sebut saja namaku." Balas Itachi tenang. Kyuubi mulai meneliti wajah Itachi dari atas sampai bawah. "Baiklah." Katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Minato, cukup lama sampai akhirnya telepon dari Kyuubi diangkat, meningat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. 21.00

"Moshi-moshi, Touchan !" seru Kyuubi

...

"Yah aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Tapi aku ditinggal bus karena pergi ke toilet !"

...

"No no no, tidak usah menjemputku untuk pulang. Disini ada guru baru yang mau mengantar-" oke ... nampaknya ucapan Kyuubi disela.

...

"Namanya Itachi Uchiha." Kata Kyuubi sambil melirik Itachi yang bertampang tenang-tenang saja.

...

"Ciri-cirinya ? matanya onyx tajam .." glek, Kyuubi menelan ludahnya karena disini Itachi adalah senseinya. "R-rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat ditengkuk .. dan a-ada k-keriput dibawah matanya." Jelas Kyuubi takut-takut sambil melirik Itachi yang mendelik kepadanya. Ia menelan ludah.

...

"Boleh ? ASYIK ! jaa Tousan !" dengan cepat Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menoleh pada Itachi. "Ayo sensei !" ajaknya bersemangat. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan memasuki mobilnya diikuti Kyuubi.

"Perjalanan ke Suna memakan waktu 10 jam, kau bisa tidur duluan kalau kau mengantuk." Jelas Itachi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelah beberapa menit mesin menyala, ia mulai menyetir berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah lalu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang dijalanan yang masi cukup ramai.

"Lama juga, ya ? Terimakasih sudah membawaku, sensei !" seru Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis. Itachi menelan ludahnya mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat senyuman sahabat terbaiknya itu. Lalu berusaha bersikap tenang. Untunglah darah daging Uchiha berada dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan baik.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku sensei diluar jam sekolah." Pintanya. Kyuubi mengangguk kecil. "Um. Oke Itachi?" Jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan. Kyuubi mulai bergidik kedinginan ketika AC mobil yang dingin dimalam hari begitu dahsyat menerpa kulitnya.

"A-no , bisa kunaikan derajat AC nya sampai nomor 2 ? nomor 1 terlalu dingin." Izin Kyuubi. "Perkecil saja, sampai nomor 3 juga tidak apa-apa. Ohya ada selimut dan bantal dibelakang. Kau bisa pakai dan kau bisa pindah ke bangku tengah untuk berbaring" Jawab Itachi.

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Tidak usah terlalu repot. Aku bawa selimut sendiri, kok. Aku juga tidak mau pindah kebelakang. Aku takut gelap." katanya. Ukh, hampir saja Itachi tertawa mendengarnya, ternyata teman kecilnya itu masih seperti dulu, takut kegelapan.

"Ohya, aku punya senpai yang terkenal disekolah." kata Kyuubi. Itachi melirik Kyuubi -yang sedang sibuk dengan kukunya- dengan malas. Huh , jadi Kyuubi sudah punya pangerannya sendiri ? menyebalkan. "Siapa ?" tanya Itachi, pura-pura ingin tahu, padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuk siapapun laki-laki yang berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuubi.

"Marganya sama denganmu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang ini ia sedang dekat dengan adikku yang namanya Namikaze Naruto yang berbeda 9 bulan dariku. Apa kau mengenalnya ?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi disebelahnya yang sedang menatap lurus kejalanan. "Uchiha Sasuke adalah adikku." jawab Itachi santai dan sukses membuat hazel Kyuubi membulat.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah belagu. Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Kenapa ? kau tertarik pada adikku, hm ?" tanyanya. Ia masih ingat betul, masa SMA nya dan masa SMP Sasuke benar-benar buruk, dimana selalu dikelilingi perempuan yang centil. Um, bahkan sampai sekarang sih.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku mau semakin menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraanku dengan adikku. Dia sudah cukup benci padaku. Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara." kata Kyuubi sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Bagaimanapun yang didepannya ini adalah senseinya, akan terasa memalukan menceritakan hubungan kekeluargaannya yang sedikit kacau. 'Yahu ! ternyata dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke.' Batin Itachi berteriak.

"Huh benarkah ? kupikir hanya hubungan ku dengan Sasuke yang samasekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Ia begitu dingin padaku." jelas Itachi sambil berdecak sebal. "Begitu pula dengan adikku." Kyuubi menghela nafas berat. Yah, itu memang salahnya, kan ? sampai Naruto membencinya begitu.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Itachi ingin berbicara banyak pada gadis yang sangat ingin ditemuinya ini. Namun karena gengsi jadi dia diam saja. Sementara Kyuubi menguap besar , ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha agar tetap terjaga, bagaimanapun ia sedang numpang kendaraan sekarang. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak, sudah numpang, tidur dengan nyaman pula.

"Tidur saja, Kyuu." Itachi meliriknya sebentar. "Tapi kan—" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karena Itachi memotong perkataannya. "Sst ! sudah tidur saja. Lagipula ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Sebentar lagi para makhluk halus keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mungkin saja ia melihatmu dari bangku belakang!" seru Itachi sambil menyeringai kecil melihat Kyuubi mulai berkeringat dingin. Ah, temannya ini mudah sekali ditakuti.

Buuk ! "Aww !" desis Itachi saat Kyuubi memukul bahunya dengan keras. "Untung saja aku tidak melepas stirnya." Itachi mendelik kesal pada Kyuubi. Sial, sakit juga ternyata. "Kamu sih menakut-nakuti aku , yasudah aku tidur." rajuk Kyuubi sambil membuang muka kearah jendela.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Sudah 30 menit, ia yakin betul gadis disebelahnya ini samasekali belum tidur. "Hei, tidak bisa tidur, ya ?" katanya telak. Kyuubi berdecak. "Tentu saja, dia yang menakuti aku, baka !" gumam Kyuubi pelan, namun karena Itachi tidak menyalakan musik, gumaman kecilnya terdengar samopai ketelinga Itachi.

Suduh bibir tipisnya mulai tertarik keatas. "Hahaha, masa sih kamu takut gara-gara begituan doang ? iya iya maaf." Itachi tertawa geli melihat Kyuubi yang mendelik kesal padanya. "Bayangin aja yang seru-seru, naik wahana kek, apa kek.." jelas Itachi yang tidak dapat menghilangkan senyumannya. Sementara Kyuubi menimbang-nimbang perkataanya.

"Um. Akan kucoba." kata Kyuubi sambil mengangguk pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Oyasumi." bisik Itachi pelan sambil mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Kyuubi dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya menyetir. Tak ada penolakan. Karena ditempatnya, wajah Kyuubi mulai memerah. Untung saja keadaan didalam mobil begitu gelap. Sehingga Itachi tidak dapat melihat rona pada wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi yakin mendengar deru nafas yang teratur dan tenang, dan ia yakin Kyuubi sudah tidur. 'Oyasumi, Hime. Beruntung aku dapat bertemu denganmu secepat ini, aku merindukanmu.' Gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan diri kearah jalanan sambil sesekali melihat Kyuubi yang sudah tertidur lelap disebelahnya.

TBC ~

Yooo sekarang word ku nambah dikiiiii..(himpunan i tak berhingga)t ... kan ? xD aku sayang kalian yang mau review. {} kalian adalah penyemangatku :') tapi aku nggak butuh flame lho.

See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
